lyricsdeutschenglischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Side of a Bullet
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: März 2007 Länge: 3:00 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B42DcznzhB0 Englischer Lyrics Uncle Sam taught him to shoot Maybe a little too well Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet He hit the stage so full of rage And let the whole world know it Six feet away, they heard him say "Oh God, don't let him pull it" Please God, don't let him pull it How could you put us through it? His brother watched you do it How could you take his life away? (What made you think you had the right...) How could you be so full of hate? (...to take away somebody's life?) And when I heard you let him die And made the world all wonder why I sat at home and on my own, I cried alone And scratched your name On the side of a bullet And in the wake of his mistake So many lives are broken Gone forever from a loaded bullet And no excuse that you could use Could pull somebody through it And to this day so many say "God why'd you let him do it?" How could you let him do it? How could you put us through it? His brother watched him do it How could you take his life away? (What made you think you had the right...) How could you be so full of hate? (...to take away somebody's life?) And when I heard you let him die And made the world all wonder why I sat at home and cried alone and on my own I scratched your name On the side of a bullet On the side of a bullet On the side of a bullet Deutscher Lyrics Onkel Sam brachte ihm das Schießen bei Vielleicht etwas zu gut Finger am Abzug, das Geschoss geladen Er traf die Bühne voller Rage Und lass es die ganze Welt wissen Sechs Meter weg hören sie ihn sagen " oh Gott, lass es ihn nicht ziehen" Bitte Gott lass es ihn nicht ziehen wie konntest du uns da duch bringen? Sein Bruder sah es dich tun Wie konntest du sein Leben nehmen? (Was brachte dich dazu zu denken es sei dein Recht?) Wie kannst du nur so von Hass erfüllt sein? (jemandem das Leben zu nehmen) Und als ich hörte, dass du ihn sterben ließt und sich alle Welt fragte warum saß ich zu Hause und weinte alleine Und ritzte deinen Namen auf die Seite einer Kugel Un im Sog seine Fehlers sind viele Leben zerbrochen für immer gegangen von einem geladenen Geschoss Und keine Entschuldigung die du benutzen könntest kann jemanden hinein ziehen und zu diesem Tag sagen alle: " Gott, warum hast du ihn das zun lassen?" Bitte Gott lass es ihn nicht ziehen wie konntest du uns da duch bringen? Sein Bruder sah es dich tun Wie konntest du sein Leben nehmen? (Was brachte dich dazu zu denken es sei dein Recht?) Wie kannst du nur so von Hass erfüllt sein? (jemandem das Leben zu nehmen) Und als ich hörte, dass du ihn sterben ließt und sich alle Welt fragte warum saß ich zu Hause und weinte alleine Und ritzte deinen Namen auf die Seite einer Kugel auf die Seite einer Kugel auf die Seite einer Kugel Kategorie:Songs